Cop Car
by Laramie Lawrence
Summary: Stiles never expected for any of this to happen but he's kind of glad it did. Tree Rapists and Police officers aside, he's happy wolfsbane is hard to find and that clove cigarettes look so attractive between Derek Hale's lips. Because now he's gay. (Rated 'M' for mature language and a tiny, kinda-but-not really homoerotic sexual fantasy)


Hey everyone! this is my first Sterek fic and i had a blast writing it! this was inspired by Keith Urban's song 'cop car'. I thought it fit perfectly what with Stiles' dad being the sheriff and all. Anyways, this story happens to be less sexually explicit which is heartbreaking- i know- but necessary nonetheless.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Stiles." Derek's flat tone almost-_almost_- made Stiles stop what he was doing.

But it didn't.

Stiles laughed as he ran and flung himself into the giant leaf pile in his back yard, ignoring the irritated growl he heard somewhere behind him.

Fall in Beacon hills was a beautiful thing in Stiles' opinion. All the colors and the smells and the wonderful opportunities to wrap yourself in cozy sweaters were bliss to him. The fact that Halloween was soon had nothing to do with it. Stiles wiggled around in the pile, enjoying the _crunch crinkle crack _of the leaves below him.

"Stop that!" Derek shouted. Stiles sighed, the happy smile fading from his face. Why did Derek have to be such a douche?

"Why do you have to be such a douche?" Stiles asked irritably as he got up, brushing stray leaves from his clothes. He continued as he started towards Derek. "I mean, it's not my fault you decided to show up right whenever I was done making my leaf mountain. And I mean, dude, seriously!? Its fall, Sourwolf! Live a little! Don't you like fall?" He stepped up to the taller man, an expectant look on his face as he awaited his answer.

Instead, he felt gentle fingers gliding through his hair and then trailing down his neck, causing him to freeze. Derek seemed to freeze as well, a look of total shock and confusion on his normally stoic face. Derek's hand dropped back down to his side limply, the leaf he had apparently reached up to receive falling from his grasp.

They stared at each other silently for a timeless moment before Derek cleared his throat and gruffly said, "Don't call me that," And stomped around the house to the front yard. Stiles heard his jeep door slam and he was off, running around the house yelling about how Derek _will _respect his baby or so help him he'll do something. He wasn't sure what, but it was something!

* * *

The reason Derek had been at Stiles' house had been so they could both go to Deaton's together. The man had texted them earlier that day asking them to meet him _together_ at the vets office to discuss something important. Stiles assumed everyone else had been invited so that was why he was so thoroughly confused when he pulled into the parking lot to find it empty.

He got out, Derek having already beaten him to the door, sparing one last brief thought to Deaton's weird request that they show up together before going in. The small bell above the door announced his entrance with a _ding!_ And Deaton came around the corner, a small smile on his face.

"Ah, Stiles! I'm glad you're here. Come on back. Derek's already back here."

"I know." Stiles mumbled petulantly as he followed the 'magic veterinarian' to the back room.

While Stiles knew it was ridiculous, he still entertained the vague notion that everyone would be in the back even though no cars were outside. So when he laid his eyes on the empty room, his gaze briefly landing on a scowling Derek, he couldn't stop himself from blurting, "Where is everyone?"

Deaton glanced up from where he was organizing objects on the metal veterinarian table. He smiled when he said, "They aren't coming." Stiles couldn't understand what was funny and he could tell Derek couldn't either when he heard him stand up, moving to stand behind stiles questioningly.

"Why not?" Derek's deep voice caused Stiles to look at him, noting how upset he looked. Upset as in irritated. Granted, Derek usually looks that way but at that moment it looked more focused in a way that made stiles stomach flip. Did he really bother Derek that much?

A loud scraping noise caused stiles to jump in place and he looked over to see that Deaton had pulled up a stool to the table. He sat down and picked up the first item arranged on the metal surface and held it up. It was a plastic baggie with the number one written in permanent marker on the front. Derek raised an eyebrow and stiles asked, "What's that for?"

"This is one of the bags that you are going to fill with wolfsbane." He held up a hand as both Derek and Stiles spoke up in protest. "I understand your concern but trust me. Stiles has to do this because he's the only one who knows where to actively find it and how to handle it. Derek has to go because this particular type of wolfsbane happens to be in an area that isn't suitable for someone who doesn't know how to defend himself. He's also the only one that's been around it enough to be able to handle the effects for the longest amount of time."

"I can defend myself perfectly fine!" stiles defended. "Derek can stay here and ill get the damn stuff myself." Deaton looked up at him passively as Derek asked, "I don't understand why I have to be the one to go. Scott or Isaac or hell, even Allison would be fine with him!"

"I have my reasons for sending you two together. Now, stiles, here are the rest of the bags. And you'll also need this knife to cut it, which I assume you know how to do?" he looked up at stiles expectantly. Stiles nodded and barely listened as Deaton went on.

When Stiles walked out, Derek following behind him, he couldn't help but think that Deaton knew something and wasn't telling them. The reason he felt like this is because as he had been gathering the supplies into the duffle bag Deaton provided, Stiles had looked up to see the man with a small, pleased smile on his face. Deaton smiled a lot, but this was strange.

It took an Hour and seventeen minutes to get to the place Deaton asked them to go and as stiles parked his jeep along the gravel road, he couldn't stop the goose bumps that appeared on his skin. He looked at the entrance to the woods with trepidation, feeling his pulse speed up against his will.

The entrance wouldn't have been so strange had it not been for the giant, rusting wrought iron gate that protected it. Stiles swallowed as he swung the duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Why would someone want to protect an entrance into the woods?" he looked over at Derek to fine him observing the gate with furrowed eyebrows. He shook his head in response to Stiles' question before shutting the jeep door and walking up to it.

"Come on. If we hurry we can get out of here before dark."

The gate swung open with surprising ease- no lock to keep it place. That made Stiles even more wary. Why have a gate if you weren't going to lock it? He blinked at Derek's retreating form before taking a deep breath through his nose and following him.

They walked in silence for what felt like forever, Stiles stumbling and tripping over things that Derek didn't even blink at. Stiles tried to fill the silence with whatever came to mind, which seemed to make Derek's eyebrows draw even lower together. Stiles would stop and examine areas where there was dappled sunlight and a large amount of rocks, looking over the perfect growing conditions for the poisonous flower but to no avail.

A little while later Stiles stopped after tripping over an arrant branch and threw the duffel bag down. He ran both his hands through his hair in irritation before yelling, "Fuck this!" he sat down hard on the ground and _did not_ jump whenever Derek asked, "Fuck what?"

Stiles looked up at Derek, noticing how it was getting darker. Derek looked a little less irritated at least. Stiles put one hand in his hair and gestured wildly with the other.

"This! All of this. What the hell does Deaton expect us to do? Play adventure time all over this forest before dark? He's obviously stupid. I've seriously stopped at every USDA zone range in this whole forest and it isn't here."

Derek sat down next to him, causing Stiles to look over in surprise. Derek wasn't looking at him though. He seemed to be very interested in peeling the bark off the branch Stiles had tripped over. "What's that?"

"Hmm?" Stiles asked. He was also interested in watching Derek take the bark off that branch because fuck that branch. Stiles was also noticing for the first time that Derek had really big hands.

"The US zone range thing. What is that?"

"Oh! The USDA zone range is just another name for Hardiness zone. It's basically just an area where a specific plant has the best chances of growing. Like, wolfsbane grows best with dappled sunlight in rocky soil."

Derek nodded and Stiles watched him for a moment. He didn't think he would ever understand Derek. He was always so mean, never willing to have any fun- especially in regards to Stiles. But then he would have his moments where he would sit and talk and ask questions. Or ask a question. Whatever. Stiles felt a twinge in his chest as he realized that he wished Derek wouldn't be mean to him. That Derek would actually want to talk and laugh and be friends with him. But they were adults and wishes never really came true anyways.

Stiles sighed and got up, brushing the dirt off his jeans before bending and picking up the duffel bag. "Come on. I don't want to be here when it gets dark. I actually don't want to be here at all but whatever. Stupid Deaton."

He started walking, the sound of Derek getting up and following a comforting sound until a few minutes later, Stiles couldn't here him anymore. Stiles froze, barely breathing as he felt his heart pound inside his chest. He was scared to turn around, scared that he wouldn't see Derek there anymore. He almost collapsed from relief when he finally turned enough to see that Derek was there, only to tense again as he saw his face.

His posture was ramrod straight, all muscles tensed. His nostrils were flared as his eyes took in everything around them. Stiles took a step forward, reaching out for him without thinking about it. Derek grabbed his hand, pulling him closer as he whispered, "Do you smell that?"

Stiles gripped Derek's hand tightly, suspense making itself known in the soft tremors of his hand. He breathed in deeply. "Smell wha-," it hit him suddenly. A cloying smell, one that made him turn his face into Derek's chest at the stench of it. Stiles' eyes watered when he asked, "What the hell is that?"

Derek cleared his throat before answering, the smell affecting his werewolf senses more keenly than they were Stiles' human ones. "It almost smells like some sort of tobacco." He put his hand on stiles lower back as he spoke and stiles suddenly realized that they were touching in a whole lot of places.

A lot of things happened at once then. Stiles gasped because there, right over Derek's shoulder, was the damn wolfsbane they needed. The brilliant purple of the flower shone in the dying sunlight and Stiles wondered how he could have walked right past it. Before he could dwell on it, something came down and knocked Stiles hard on the side of the head.

He fell to the ground, dazed. It took him a moment to realize that Derek was still holding his hand and he was pulling on it insistently, even though he wasn't looking at Stiles. No, Derek was looking up and growling, his eyes glowing red in warning.

"Derek, what-," Stiles began, but he was cut off by a voice so deep it seemed to be part of the very earth. When Stiles looked up, he found that that reasoning wasn't unfounded.

"Sorry about that."

A man sat on a large branch high above their heads, smoking a pipe. Stiles couldn't help but gape at the sheer size of the man himself. He had to be at least six times the size of an average man but simply in height, not in width. He was very thin and his back seemed to meld into the bark of the tree he leaned against. His dark beard blended smoothly with the shade of his skin and the brown of the tree camouflaged him to perfection.

As stiles watched, the man took a drag from his foul smelling pipe before grinning down at them. The sight of his pointed teeth made Stiles shiver and he allowed Derek to pull him to his feet without taking his eyes off the thing in the tree. A term pulled at the back of his mind, telling him he knew what to call this, that he had seen this before. But it wouldn't come to the forefront and he had more important matters to worry about.

Derek was first to speak, tugging stiles closer by the back of his hoodie. Stiles was thankful for the contact, thankful for the familiar presence regardless of how strange it would be in normal circumstances. He was getting a horrible feeling about all of this.

"What do you want." Derek said. Stiles worried over how it should've sounded like a question but didn't, because the last they wanted was to piss this thing off. The man in the tree bared his teeth at Derek and Stiles heard a sound like snapping branches. Pieces of bark fell out from behind the man and landed on the ground and stiles stomach started to hurt when he realized that it was unbinding itself from the tree.

The sound of the deep voice gave Stiles chills when he spoke again and he looked worriedly over Derek's shoulder at the wolfsbane. "I merely wanted to get something I wanted away from you." Derek tensed and Stiles thought it was a little too tense for wolfsbane until the full meaning of the things words hit him.

His stomach rolled and he gripped desperately at Derek's hand, which he noticed was slick with sweat. Stiles raised worried eyes to find Derek's brow covered in a fine sheen as well and he almost slapped himself when he realized that the wolfsbane was starting to have an effect. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath. Derek didn't move.

Stiles tried to think of what he could do because the way he saw he was minutes away from becoming tree boys rape toy. He sighed as an idea presented itself. It was _so stupid_ and stiles would probably laugh if anyone else had suggested it. So of course he was going to do it.

He gave Derek's hand one last squeeze before letting go, ignoring the frantic look Derek sent him when he stepped away from him.

He took a deep breath, swallowing as the urge to gag almost overwhelmed him. He forced a smile onto his face and looked up at the man in the tree from under lowered lashes. "What are you smoking?" he asked, a slight breathy tone to his voice. Man, this was embarrassing. Stiles hated everything.

The man smiled down at him and hummed around his pipe as he took a long drag. "Interested, are you?" he winked and Stiles threw up a little in his mouth because fuck this perverted tree rapist.

Stiles smiled shyly, bending down and pretending to examine some wildflowers while he quickly grabbed the gloves, baggies and knife out of the duffle bag. He pulled some of the flowers to cover the items in his hand before answering. "I am. It smells _delicious."_

The above stiles laughed and Stiles heart skipped a beat as he heard the wood _creak _and _crack_ as the man pulled further away. He bent down and picked more flowers as he steadily made his way over to where the wolfsbane was. The man spoke right when Stiles glanced up to find that Derek hadn't moved and he looked worse off then before. His stance was still rigid but his face was pale, and stiles could see his hands starting to quiver.

"I won't bore you with the technicalities of it, my dear. Lets just say there's a lot of_ special ingredients_ in this one." Stiles smiled as he finally reached the wolfsbane. He ran his fingers through his hair as an excuse to put the stuff he held down before shooting the best flirtatious look he could muster at the man.

He started to speak as he put the gloves on. "There's nothing special in what I smoke." He picked up the knife and started to cut the stems of the wolfsbane at an angle. "Just good old clove cigarettes for me."

The sound of creaking wood made Stiles falter in his concentration and the knife slipped, cutting deeply into his left pointer finger. Before Stiles could get rid of it Derek called his name worriedly, smelling the small amount of blood.

"Shut up!" The man in the tree roared. "We're trying to have a conversation!"

While he had been yelling, Stiles had successfully cut off two of the stems. There were only two more. The man cleared his throat and went on, his voice less hostile then before.

"Ah, so you're a smoking man, huh? I bet you would taste…rather interesting." His voice had gotten gruffer towards the end and Stiles thanked everything that was holy that he had finished getting all of the damn plant because he was about to use the knife Deaton gave him on himself. All he had to do now was put them into the baggies. Damn it.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not too sure I would taste interesting at all." Stiles forced a small giggle at the end, hating himself. "I'm going to fucking kill Deaton." He mumbled.

Pieces of bark fell to the ground and Stiles heart raced as he stuffed the wolfsbane into the baggies. He had just finished stuffing the plants into the bags and the bags into his pants pockets when the tree man spoke again. His voice was absolutely predatory.

"Why don't we find out." And the forest seemed to echo with the lingering crack of snapping wood.

"Stiles!" Derek grabbed Stiles hand and they started running just as the mans feet hit the ground.

"Fuck this, fuck this, fuck this! Oh my god, what-," Stiles' frantic words were stopped by the sound of pounding footsteps not to far behind them.

"Stop running, my dear!" The footsteps stopped and Stiles heard his voice in the branches over their heads. "I thought you were going to let me taste you."

Stiles shook his head and ran faster, ignoring the way his lungs burned and his calves ached.

"You thought wrong!" he shouted into the trees.

He winced as branches seemed to come out of nowhere, cutting into his face and shoulders with a stinging pain. His eyes watered as he heard whispered profanities float down from above them. Things like what the man would have done to him, what it would have felt like.

Stiles felt sick and he pushed Derek away immediately as they reached his jeep. He ran around to the other side and threw up, tears streaming down his face as he tried to catch his breath.

As he rested his hands on his knees, he heard Derek slam the gate shut. Just then a name came slamming into his head and he laughed bitterly. Of course he would remember right whenever it didn't matter. He wiped his mouth as he came around the jeep to find Derek watching him with wary but concerned eyes. In the fading light, Stiles could see that Derek already looked better.

"It was called a Kapre-That thing back there. That's what it was." He leaned heavily against the solid blue metal of his vehicle and tugged at his hair. "Jesus. What the hell, man." He shook his head as pulled the contents of his pockets out. "At least we got what we went in there for."

He looked up when Derek touched his arm lightly. Derek was looking at him with something in his eyes that stiles couldn't name. His brows drew together and Stiles wanted so badly to press away the little 'v' they formed it was unreal. "Are you okay, though? He said some pretty messed up things back there."

Against his will, he reached up and did exactly what he wanted to, making the 'v' disappear but replacing it with surprise. His hand hovered around Derek's face uncertainly before he brought it down to cover the one Derek still hadn't taken off Stiles' arm.

"I'm fine." He shrugged noncommittally and went to turn away but Derek's hand on his face stopped him. His thumb swiped at Stiles cheekbone and Stiles hissed in a small breath at the sting there. Now that he took the time to notice it, he was stinging everywhere.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked. He wiped more blood away from Stiles face and Stiles turned his head away, reaching up and catching Derek's hand in his own because he couldn't take the way his heart was fluttering anymore.

"I'm fine, Derek." Stiles whispered. And that had to be enough. He pulled away and walked around to get into the jeep, Derek following soon after.

It was fully dark now and as stiles started the jeep and turned on his brights, he wondered what the fuck was wrong with him. The only time he had ever had any of those feelings had been when he would look at Lydia all those years ago. And that first time Scott had snuck over with a porn magazine.

So why, out of all people, was he getting fluttery and flappy around Derek Hale, Alpha Extraordinaire? Who also happens to be a male! Who also happens to be an ex-murder suspect… Who also has really big hands and kaleidoscope eyes and a gorgeous bone structure- not to mention a body to die for-, Damn it, he's checking himself into a mental asylum.

Stiles shook his head, ignoring the look Derek threw him, before continuing with his internal crisis.

Stiles didn't like guys. At least, he didn't think he did. Nah, no way! He's taken tons of showers with them after lacrosse and never felt even a twitch from down under. Now girls, that's where it's at! Stiles nodded to himself as he listed his reasons.

Their soft. Their all soft and they smell good and they have hair you can run your fingers through and lip-gloss that taste like candy. And they have boobs! Boobs are awesome. Their fun to play with and they're warm and stuff. Yeah.

So, it's obviously a no go for guys. Obviously. Stiles bit his lip as he made a right turn and continued down the road. It's a no because guys aren't soft. They're hard and they never smell as sweet as girls. They smell musky and they have muscles and long arms that can hold you down while they move into you, green eyes never looking away as you twine your fingers into his dark hair and pull-,

Stiles slammed on the brakes and put his head down on the steering wheel, turning the jeep off with his face burning. He put both hands in his hair and pulled _hard_ to try and make the stirring in his pants _quit stirring!_ What the actual fuck? How had that negative list become sexually positive so quickly?

"Stiles?" Derek asked. And that kind of made Stiles flip out more because Derek isn't allowed to talk when Stiles just had an almost but not really homoerotic sexual fantasy about him while listing the reasons he didn't like guys. Nope.

Giving one last yank on his hair, Stiles lifted his head up and looked around everywhere except the man next to him. Derek started to say something else but Stiles shook his head because he had just noticed something. Nothing he was looking at looked familiar.

"Umm, Derek?" Stiles ventured tentatively. Derek looked at him warily before looking around.

"What?"

"We're lost."

"What!?" Derek shouted. Stiles sighed explosively before slumping back in his seat and nodding tiredly.

"I'm afraid so, my wolfy companion. Your just going to have to sniff us home with your spidy senses." Derek growled and smacked the dashboard, ignoring Stiles outraged cry.

"How the hell did you manage to get us lost? We've only been driving for ten minutes, Stiles!" Stiles rolled his eyes as he reached forward and rubbed the spot Derek had hit.

"I have other things to worry about then traipsing through the wilderness with your grumpy ass!"

"Like what!?" Stiles tensed at that, his cheeks heating up against his will as he turned around and mumbled, "Nothing."

"What was that?" Derek asked acerbically. When Stiles didn't answer him, he went on. "What did you just say, Stiles? Did you say, 'nothing'? You did, didn't you? Because you had to go off and be stupid again and now were stuck in the middle of unfamiliar territory _at night _with no idea where to go!" Derek finished his little rant off by wrapping his hand around Stiles forearm and squeezing.

Gasping at the painful pressure, Stiles jerked his arm away and glared at Derek who looked slightly shocked but still upset. "Shut up, Derek! You have no idea the shit I have to deal with so just back the fuck off!"

Derek looked at him incredulously. "what kind of shit could you possibly have to-,"

"Fuck you, Derek! Fuck you, okay? What the hell is your problem? One minute your all worried and, 'are you okay, stiles?' and the next your yelling at me and hurting me over how stupid I am for a simple mistake that anybody could make. You're such an asshole all the time and I cant stand it! So, screw you and your bipolar issues, dude. You can walk your _happy _ass home for all I care." He crossed his arms and turned his body towards the window, ignoring the nagging feeling that Derek should have said something back instead of being all silent like he was.

Just as stiles opened his mouth to tell him to say something, because fuck silence and everything related to it, Derek spoke up. And it broke stiles' heart.

"I hurt you?" He whispered. He sounded unbelieving, shocked, _sad. _But no, Derek couldn't be sad because he was Derek and he had muscles and facial hair. And muscles.

Stiles turned around quickly and reached out without thinking, grabbing Derek's sleeve and tugging slightly. "No, Derek, you didn't. You just hurt my feelings, bro, because I'm a big ol' pussbag. You know me. It's fine. So how about you use your wolfy senses to help navigate us outta here, huh?" Stiles smiled as cheerily as he could but the sadness in Derek's eyes didn't go away. "Derek-,"

Just then Stiles jeep shook with the force of the large branch that landed on the hood and stiles only froze for a second before starting the jeep and slamming the gas pedal all the way to the floorboard. The jeep jumped and roared up to its full speed, flying down the road with no direction except _away._

"Stiles."

Stiles almost looked over at the small hint of desperation in Derek's voice but the panic in his veins was making his pulse thud in his ears and all he could hear over everything else was the whispered things the Kapre had said through the tangled branches and falling leaves of the forest.

"Stiles, slow down."

Derek's hand started to reach up to take the wheel but before he could Stiles gasped at the sight of an approaching bright red gate with a large 'NO TRESPASSING' sign posted on the front. He went to slam on the brakes but the dirt road didn't create enough friction in time and they slammed into the metal rods, coming out on the other side with a shuddering jar that left stiles feeling lightheaded.

His jeep jerked and rolled forwards a few more feet before the engine sputtered and died, leaving Stiles staring open mouthed at the staring wheel. Stiles reached forward and turned the key in the ignition, absolutely _refusing_ the feeble way the motor rumbled before dying. He did it again and one more time before Derek reached out and caught his hand.

"Stiles." Derek's voice was calm but when Stiles answered his was devoid of emotion.

"What?"

"Its not working."

"It was starting to." Derek shook his head and brought his other hand up to cover Stiles' when he reached for the key again. "If you'd just let me-,"

Stiles swallowed and looked over at Derek to find him looking back with steady eyes. For some reason that made Stiles' throat close up. Damn Derek and his willingness to calm Stiles down.

Stiles sighed and blinked the embarrassing sting out of his eyes-damn it, maybe he was fucking gay- before opening the driver's door and getting out. He popped the hood and stared blankly at the mass of metal and wires that was the inside of his beloved jeep. He reached out and poked a particularly square and squiggly box while Derek watched him quietly.

"Do you know what to do with this shit?" Stiles finally asked after poking something else and praying that his jeep would come back to life. It didn't. it especially didn't when Derek shook his head. Stiles closed his eyes and leaned his elbows on the edge of the jeep, putting his head in his hands.

His phone had died at Deaton's because he had played too much motherfucking flappy bird and Derek's piece of shit flip phone wouldn't get service in the damn cellular tower let alone a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. They were seriously well and thoroughly fucked.

Stiles laughed bitterly and smacked his jeep hard enough to make his hand sting. He reached up and slammed the hood closed before going, getting the keys and locking the jeep. Derek, choosing to continue on with his bought of silence, just raised an eyebrow.

Stiles smirked sarcastically and gestured with his hand. "Well? Get to marching your happy ass down the yellow brick road, Sourwolf."

Derek narrowed his eyes and Stiles felt his heart sink at the sight of the long dirt road with nothing but wide spaces of billowing grass on either side. The road stretched until you couldn't see it anymore and Stiles wondered if it actually led to anywhere worth something or if it was more forest. He hoped it was somewhere worth something. The forest could go fuck itself.

They started walking and the chirping of crickets and the buzzing of nocturnal insects filled the silence for a while. That is until Stiles looked around and started _thinking._ Thinking was never good. Never. Especially when your practically alone in the middle of the night, lost, surrounded by tall grass that could potentially be hiding vicious things. Like teeth. Or dicks. That could rape you. With their teethy dicks.

Stiles rubbed his arms through his hoodie and walked closer to Derek. "This is fucked up, man."

"What is?"

"This. All of this. This whole situation just reeks of last house on the left mixed with jeepers creepers." Stiles shuddered. Derek laughed and shook his head.

"No way is this anything like last house on the left. There are no houses around here."

Stiles didn't mention how he left out jeepers creepers but he thinks Derek got it by the way he rolled his eyes. And that was a horrible thing to do in response to a jeepers creepers reference anyways, the dick.

"It doesn't matter if there are no houses around here! Those dirty…_bad guys_ took those girls into the woods and raped them! The woods, Derek! Where exactly are we right now? I personally think it looks a lot like the woods. There's probably thirty pervy bad guys hiding in this tall grass just waiting to pounce. Fuck that noise, man."

Derek reached out and pulled Stiles flush against his side by the back of his hoodie. Stiles blushed and ducked his head as Derek said, his tone almost _fond (_the world had to be ending_)_, "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

And then, of fucking course, Derek stopped walking as his whole body tensed up. He pulled Stiles closer, which, mother of god. Come on. Seriously.

"What?" Stiles whispered. He wrapped his fingers in the fabric of Derek's shirt and tugged worriedly. "What, Derek?!"

Derek's brows furrowed as he cocked his head to the side and even though Stiles heart was beating frantically once again, he had to bite his lip to keep at least one dog joke from falling out.

"Do you hear that?" Derek asked him.

Stiles eyes widened and he buried his face in Derek's shoulder with a groan. His voice was mumbled when he spoke. "I fucking knew it. It's the rapists. It's the bad guys with their toothy dicks here to take me away and sell my body for heroin and cheap alcohol. Oh my god-,"

Derek's hand knocking the side of his head shut up his quickly-growing-frantic-rant and he scowled as Derek rolled his eyes down at him in exasperation.

"No, you idiot. It sounds like a car- Multiple cars actually. I think-,"

And just then the darkness was suddenly illuminated with the not-so-far-off sight of flashing red and blue lights and the screeching sound of sirens. They both stood there, dumbfounded, as the squad cars quickly approached.

"what the actual fuck." Stiles breathed out. Derek didn't respond.

The cars all stopped a few yards out from them and one of the officers stepped out with a flashlight. He shone the bright yellow light at them and called out, "Your under arrest on account of trespassing on private grounds without proper authorization. If-,"

But fuck that. Stiles wasn't staying around to hear anymore. His dad was going to _kill him. _He tugged on Derek's shirt before breaking into a run in the opposite direction, ignoring both the angered shout of the policeman and the frantic shout of a flustered Derek.

Derek caught up with him a second later and against his will, Stiles felt a small burst of exhilaration mixed with incredulity. They were running from the mother fucking po-lice. This was one for the books.

The pounding of multiple officers footsteps sounded not too far off behind them and right before Stiles was tackled to the ground, he had the brief sappy thought that there's no one he would rather run from the po-po with than Derek.

With the breath knocked out of him, it took him a second to realize that Derek had deliberately let himself be caught. The officer chasing him didn't even have the right to be an officer anymore so the chances of him outrunning an alpha werewolf were about, oh, zero. Forever.

His dad had always told him that police officers could put handcuffs on a criminal in seconds but Stiles had always thought he was joking. Handcuffs were hard little fuckers to work with. You had to make sure they swirled in the right direction and weren't too tight and that you had the hands in the right position. But it turns out his dad wasn't playing. They sure put those cuffs on quick and stiles barely had time to breath before he was being slammed into the back on the police car.

Derek was pushed forcibly in next to him a few seconds later and he seemed to be in shock. Stiles looked over at him and smiled goofily, high off adrenaline. When Derek finally looked over at him, his eyes wide, he just stared for an endless moment before bursting out in a fit of laughter. Stiles joined him, loving the way their bodies fit against each other side by side.

"Hey, what the hell are you two laughing about?" the youngest officer, the one who had cuffed stiles, looked into the rolled down window from where he had been talking into a cell phone. Stiles smiled widely as Derek leaned against his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about officer. It is rather funny though. Perhaps I could be persuaded to tell you if you un-cuffed me?" Stiles arched an eyebrow suggestively, grinning when the officer shook his head and turned away.

Stiles looked over to whisper something to Derek before he was struck breathless by what he saw. Derek was sporting a small smile, cheeks still slightly flushed, and there was something about the way the blue lights were shining, bringing out the freedom in his eyes.

Stiles quickly looked away, thankful for the dark as his cheeks hated up _again._ Damn it. He shook his head as a spark of giddiness shot through his chest when he shifted and felt the handcuffs tighten. He looked over at a sudden flair of light to see the older officer lighting a cigarette and before Stiles could think better of it he opened his mouth.

"Care to share? I could really go for a smoke right about now." Derek choked out a laugh and the officer got mad, hitting the side of the car angrily before stomping away to the other cruiser. Stiles laughed along as the other cop raised an eyebrow at him before turning away again.

"Stiles, you are seriously crazy." Derek whispered around small- dare he say it? - Giggles. Stiles looked over at him and felt a slight tug in his chest. He leaned closer like it was possible, and pumped his knee against Derek's.

"Come on, Sourwolf." He said teasingly. "I thought it'd make a good story."

Derek looked up at him and Stiles thought this had to be a dream because that breathless, heart-stopping eye-catch between two people does not happen in real life. Their faces were inches apart and Stiles _wasn't gay_ but Derek had lips that he could make an exception for. Because he wasn't gay. The only thing interrupting the darkness around them were the flashing red and blue lights and stiles felt as if they were in a different world, where tree rapists and toothy dicks didn't exist and all he had to worry about was whether he should lean in or not.

Dereks eyes were doing something really attractive where he would look down at stiles lips and then back to his eyes and stiles licked his lips without thinking. Dereks cheeks tinted pink and stiles heart fluttered. _Fuck it,_ Stiles thought. That was the most adorable, beautiful thing ever and he was not missing an opportunity to get his mouth on the person responsible for it. He leaned in and Derek's eyelashes fluttered like his heart and then the fucking law had to ruin _everything. _Like usual.

Stiles jerked away as a loud, obnoxious, _stupid _throat clearing tore his beautiful world apart and he turned and glared at the youngest officer, who was looking in through the open window with a smug smile and a raised eyebrow like he had a right to. Fuck his eyebrow.

"What's your name, kid?"

And this was the part Stiles hated. Because everyone in a 50 mile radius seemed to know that the first name of 'Stiles' just went with the last name 'Stilinski'. So Stiles sighed as he sat back against his seat, glaring petulantly at the officer as said mans grin grew more smug by the second.

"Well?"

"Stiles."

"That's what I thought." He winked before walking over to the other police cruiser.

Stiles wiggled in irritation, his mood sufficiently ruined before Derek asked him a question.

"I didn't know you smoke." Stiles looked over, grinning when Derek raised in eyebrow because Derek was allowed to do that. His eyebrows were like billboards for his emotions and Stiles loved them.

Stiles nodded. "yep. But like I told the tree rapist earlier-,"

"Tree rapist?" Derek asked disbelievingly. He laughed when stiles shot him a shocked look.

"Yes, Derek, tree rapist! We both know I was seconds away from becoming his enchanted forest sex slave. But anyways, like I was saying before, I do smoke- occasionally. Like, whenever I can find somewhere that sells them and I have the extra money to buy them and shit. I like the way they smell and taste. Their different from normal cigarettes, ya know? I have some at home actually. I bought them last week because I feel like their best in fall. Cloves just go along with all the pumpkins and leaves and junk. Ya feel me?" he looked at Derek and jumped a little when he saw Derek staring at him. Like, _staring at him_. Not a bad stare but just a stare that held something Stiles wanted so badly to figure out.

"Do you smoke?" Stiles asked quietly. Derek shook his head, his eyes never leaving stiles face. Stiles didn't mind. He continued to talk as the cops took their sweet ass time, Derek butting in with questions and his own stories.

When the car finally starting moving, Stiles was leaning his head on Derek's shoulder and Derek had his head laid gently atop Stiles'. They whispered quietly the whole time it took to get back to Beacon Hills and stiles was happy. That is, until they drove right past the police station.

Stiles sat up quickly, his heart starting to race in panic.

"Hey, what are you doing?! You just missed the station, buddy." Stiles could see the cop smile from the side and he hated him.

"I'm not taking you to the station, kid."

"No. Come on, man. I've been bad! I ran from authority! You have every right to throw me in the slammer. Turn around and put me in the stony lonesome, dude, please!" Stiles was desperate because they were turning down his road and _his dad was going to kill him._

His heart stopped when they pulled up to his house and his dad was standing on the porch with his arms crossed, sheriff uniform all spiffed up and gun shining from his belt like a beacon of death.

The cop stopped the car and walked around to get Stiles. He turned and faced Derek before the cop reached the door.

"This is the end of me, Derek. I'm happy to have known you and I think I might lo-," his frantic words were cut off as the door opened and thank all that is holy because Stiles just then realized what he was about to say. And _it was not true._ Was it?

"Come on, kid. Time to face the music." The officer whispered to him.

Before stiles knew it he was being handed over to his dad and he briefly saw the officer shoot him a take-it-like-a-man look. And Stiles did. He only pouted for 45 minutes when his dad took his Xbox. He cried for ten but that's not important. What is important is that once his dad bid him a weary, I cant-believe-this-is-what-I-have-to-deal-with, goodnight Stiles reached under his bed and grabbed the old shoe box that used to hold his beloved, kickass red Nikes before they were destroyed by battles with werewolf's and giant lizards and the like.

In the box were three packs of clove cigarettes and a lighter. He opened one of the packs and pulled out two sticks, grabbing the lighter and replacing the box before climbing out the window and getting comfortable on the roof.

He had just lit the first cigarette and taken a pull when he heard a scraping noise to his right. He froze, his eyes widening when he heard it again. His sounded like claws scrabbling against the side of the house. Before he could stand up and go inside though, a head popped up over the edge of the roof and Stiles would have screamed had it not been for immediate recognition.

He took a deep breath and shot Derek a dirty look as he finished pulling himself up to the roof.

"You know, you could text me like a normal person and I would come let you in through the door." Derek sighed and sat down next to Stiles, his knee brushing Stiles thigh.

"I could but where's the fun in that?" Derek asked jokingly. Stiles just smiled and absentmindedly took a drag from the black cigarette, enjoying the smooth flavor while concentrating on the warmth he could practically feel blazing from the point of contact between his and Derek's bodies.

"Is that it?" Derek asked. Stiles looked up in question.

"What?" Derek nodded his head towards the thin stick and asked again. "Oh, yeah! You wanna try it?" Stiles raised the cigarette to Derek's lips without thinking- he did that a lot- and was instantly mesmerized at the sight.

Derek's full pink lips parted slightly before closing around the dark filter, the contrast striking and making Stiles let out a small breath when Derek's lips puckered as he sucked in. he released it as he blew the smoke out, coughing slightly towards the end and laughing when stiles just stared at him.

"I'm not used to that but you were right about the taste. It's a lot better than normal cigarettes." He smiled and it was a smile stiles had never seen before. It was genuine and warm and it lit up his eyes and Stiles wanted to see it all the time, wanted to make Derek smile like that all the time.

He wanted Derek all the time.

So he wasn't afraid when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Derek's because when you felt something like what he had been feeling basically all night, hell maybe even longer, you had to act on it.

Derek froze for a split second before reaching up and tangling his fingers in Stiles hair, tilting his head and parting his lips around a sigh that seemed to be in agreement with Stiles' thoughts.

_Finally. _

_Oh yeah_, Stiles thought as Derek slowly laid him down on therough surface of the roof_, I'm totally gay._

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed reading this! I'm obsessed with Teen wolf and Sterek is my ride or die pair for that show!

in case anyone was interested in what a Kapre actually was it is a Philippine mythical creature that could be characterized as a tree demon. It is described as being a tall, brown, stickly creature. Kapres are normally described as having a strong smell would that attract human attention. The term kapre comes from the Arabic "kafir", meaning a non-believer in Islam. The early Arabs and the Moors used it to refer to the non-Muslim Dravidians who were dark-skinned. The term was later brought to the Philippines by the Spanish who had previous contact with the Moors. Some historians speculate that the legend was propagated by the Spanish to prevent Filipinos from assisting any escaped African slaves. I know that Beacon Hills isn't the Philippines but its my story so who cares? lol

Thank you for reading! All comments and reviews are loved and cherished! :D


End file.
